Fría y Blanca Nieve
by miu.sakurai.73
Summary: Frio, hacía mucho frio. Pesado aire parecía llenar sus pulmones. Pero nada era más frio que sus brazos y más pesado que su corazón. Sessh/Kag. ONESHOT


Hacia frio, mucho frio.

El aire estaba frio. La ligera llovizna estaba fría. El ambiente estaba frio. Todo era frio…

Todo, incluyendo sus manos.

Frías.

Heladas.

Solitarias.

El aire que entraba en sus pulmones era frio; como estacas de hielo entrando y sacando el calor dentro de su cuerpo cálido. Pero parecía frio. Muy frio.

Lento un suspiro indeseado salió de sus labios y lento sus ojos se volvieron al cielo.

Gris. Opaco. Frio. Solitario.

Lento se obligó a centrarse y no mostrar nada. Nada que mostrar.

Lento volvió sus ojos hacia el paisaje delante suyo. Miro con suma suavidad todo y cada pieza frente a su paisaje.

Gris. Solitario. Borroso. Frio.

Mucho frio. Helado. Solitario.

Se obligó a sentir su propio corazón latir. Se obligó a escucharlo y pensar que aún vivía. Se obligó a no mostrar nada en su rostro. No mostraría nada.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras veía el vapor del calor que salía ante la frialdad del lugar y el calor de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo era cálido y aun latente. Estaba allí y cálido, pero frio.

 _Demasiado frio._

Escucho su corazón latir mientras sus propios sentidos volvían a la realidad que no quería. No quería ver la realidad, quería por una vez y primera vez en su vida no ver la realidad frente a sus ojos. No más soledad, no más gris, no más frialdad.

 _No más._

Sin embargo sabía que debía volver, era su cometido y aún tenía un deber que hacer.

Lento se obligó a sus cinco sentidos, seis sentidos, volver a la realidad.

Sus ojos.

Sus oídos.

Su gusto.

Su tacto.

Su olfato.

Su conexión.

Nada importaba. Allí estaba sus sentidos diciéndole la verdad. Una verdad que una vez no quería escuchar ni ver, no quería sentirlo ni gustarlo tampoco olerlo. Nada. Solo quería la conexión nuevamente restablecida.

Pero sabía que no sería posible.

Mirando aquellos ojos cerrados, dejando ver una milésima del color azul que una vez vio, supo que no lo volvería a ver. Ese brillo de vida. Ya estaba perdido.

En sus manos estaba ese cuerpo ser abrazado a su pecho. Estaba helado. Frio.

Sus oídos se obligaron a centrarse en un punto en particular, no queriendo reconocerlo. Su corazón no latía. Estaba quieto. Frio.

Su nariz tan fina y poder reconocer el aroma noto que el suyo estaba esfumándose a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada fría brisa y llovizna borrándolo. Se iba, se esfumaba con el viento frio.

Su lengua aun saboreaba el último sabor que tenía. El sabor de sus labios, de su esencia y presencia. Aún estaba intacto pero frio. No volvería a probarlo. Sería un frio recuerdo.

Allí estaba, en sus brazos, su conexión rota. La conexión una vez intacta y llena, resplandeciente de poder y tanto que creía desconocer, y ser ordinario e inútil. Ahora roto, frio, estaba quieto como su corazón. La conexión estaba rota.

Lento se preguntó porque estaba así, roto y sus sentidos diciéndole la verdad. Entonces sus ojos fueron al campo frente detrás suyo.

Lento vio la evidencia que incluso él sabía que estaba.

Allí fue la última batalla. La batalla final. La gran batalla que era merecedora de él y su poder, de su título. Allí estaba… la firma de la muerte de su conexión.

Sus ojos se obligaron a permanecer en el campo mientras sus manos apretaban con firmeza en cuerpo en su pecho. Levantándose con cuidado como si el hacerlo más rápido rompería ese cuerpo. Lento sus pulmones se llenaron de aroma a sangre, muerte, fuego… victoria con derrota.

La evidencia estaba intacta como el cuerpo en sus brazos. La evidencia en el paisaje y árboles muertos y cortados, la tierra negra y casi estéril. La sangre que aun emanaba de aliados y enemigos. El aroma a poder como a debilidad.

Lagrimas se sentían pese al aire frio y la llovizna fría. Lágrimas de un grupo apartado de él y el cuerpo en sus brazos. Lagrimas que solo servían para confirmar más la verdad y fría realidad.

Voces llamando, pidiendo plegarias, celebrando de victoria; voces confirmando más la realidad.

Lento sus ojos sin saberlo fueron al cuerpo en sus brazos. Lento se movió hacia un punto sin saber pero sabiendo. Lento omitió las voces que lo llamaban, no tenía tiempo para ellos. Debía irse antes que el frio sea insoportable, incluso para él. Ya que serviría para enfriar más el cuerpo que sostenía.

Ojos vieron y su mente confirmo más la verdad. Comparando lo que fueron horas y días lejanos con la verdad que sus sentidos decían.

Un cuerpo anteriormente cálido y lleno de vida, ahora frio y quieto.

Una risa y su voz llamarlo, ahora sin voz ni son, nada que lo llamaba como antes. Nada…

Ojos que lo veía solo a él de una manera única que jamás creyó poseer o tomar, pero esa criatura se lo entrego. Ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados y el azul en sus ojos perdía brillo y color.

Esa cabellera que siempre estaba limpia y tenía su aroma personal, ahora estaba manchada de barro y sangre, su aroma era muerte y sangre, no como antes.

Su piel suave y cálida que aun recordaba despertar en sus brazos, ahora estaba llena de sangre y herida con sangre seca, pálida como la nieve y fría como el viento.

Su corazón latente que solo era suyo, suyo para gobernar, suyo para sentir, suyo para devolver el suyo, ahora estaba quieto, sin un latir y gobernado por la muerte.

Aquellas molestas emociones que una vez desprecio y que estaban conectadas en su conexión ahora estaban muertas. No sentía nada, solo la soledad y frialdad solitaria.

Nada podía mover su corazón, ninguna emoción cálida llegaba a él, ninguna suave palabra de amor ni devoción llegaba a sus oídos, a su corazón. Todo estaba quieto y estéril. Nada más que la realidad…

 _Fría y cruel realidad._

Sus pasos sonaban mientras seguía y la ligera llovizna mojaba sus cabellos y enfriaba su cuerpo. Pero no importa cuan frio intente, no era nada comparado con el cuerpo en sus brazos. Sus cabellos negros se pegaban a su hermoso rostro dormido, sin una posibilidad de despertar. Su cabellera plata se pegaba al suyo mientras la veía y veía el camino que sus pasos iban.

Lento miro sus labios, ultimo probar y sabor, último suspiro. Sus ojos cerrados antes cálidos y resplandecientes ya no verían el nuevo sol y despertar. Sus dedos ya no jugarían con su cabellera cuando estaba nerviosa y se abrazaba a él mientras trabajaba en sus deberes, el sentir su suave y fino cuerpo contra el suyo al despertar y sentir sus finos dedos tomar su rostro. Siempre con esa sonrisa característica. Ya no escucharía su risa y suaves palabras, sueños que quería y hasta sus reproches cuando su mente estaba en otra cosa, pero siempre volvía a uno. A ella.

Sus pasos siguieron. Juraría escuchar otros que lo seguían, pero lo omitió. Nada lo molestaría.

Lento pensó y recordó.

Esa molesta sonrisa. Esos molestos abrazos. Ese molesto aroma. Ese molesto brillo en sus ojos al encontrar los suyos. Ese molesto sabor de sus labios y cuerpo.

Era molesto. Un molesto recordar y realidad.

 _Ya no lo tendría. Jamás._

Era su realidad y debía conformarlo. Debía enfrentarlo. Debía escuchar su bestia gruñir y gritar en su jaula. Debía dejar de esperar escuchar un latir de su corazón y su respirar. Debía dejar de esperar una risita y palabras suaves cerca. Debía dejar de aferrarse a una no realidad.

Su compañera. Su amada. Su molestia en vida.

Estaba perdida.

Estaba fría.

Estaba quieta.

Ella parecía la nieve que una vez dijo amar.

Ella…

Su amada…

Su preciosa…

Su pareja…

Su miko…

Su Kagome ahora era la misma nieve que amo. Que amaron. Que los junto.

Mirando el cielo aun gris y solitario noto como la llovizna aun persistía pero como unos copos fríos y blancos caían suaves con la suave brisa.

Su miko, su amada se volvió la nieve.

La nieve que tanto amo y los junto. La nieve que era fría como su cuerpo y pálida como su piel. La nieve con la que lo comparo la primera vez y la nieve que despertó por primera vez en sus brazos. La nieve que fue testigo de ellos…

Solo debía esperar para verla nuevamente.

Solo debía esperar… mientras vería la nieve caer, tan fría como su cuerpo. Tan frio como su solitario corazón…

* * *

 **Hola y buenas tardes!**

 **Este es mi Oneshot desde la ultima vez que escribi algo.**

 **Espero les guste y poder saber que les parecio mi obra. Sea buena, mala, neutral y hasta lagrimas...**

 **Me inspire en el clima frio que tuve este dia y una suave melodia. Como tambien algo que lo identificara de manera diferente.**

 **Para mi, el hacerlo fue dificil a cada palabra y cada palpitar. Debia saber como poner a nuestroa mado de esa manera. Como hacer que sus palabras fueran suyas como mas... Espero poder haber llegado a sus corazones y que les haya gustado este oneshot.**

 **bueno... Les dejo y besos! valorare sus comentarios! bye :D**

 **.Sakurai**


End file.
